Dead girl walking
by goodsideupxo
Summary: "Of course I can see you? Why in the world would I not be able to see you?" I asked. "Because well, I'm- I'm..." she stuttered, "I'm dead." I let out an irritated groan, "Not again..."
1. Chapter 1 - I hallucinate dead people

**First story ever aghh!**

**Let me know what you think, had this idea stuck in my brain for so long.**

**thanks!**

* * *

I looked up at the wall clock for the third time now, The minutes ticking closer to the first bell that would release me of my captivity in Ms Morrells office.

"So how have you been feeling lately?" she asked, her hands clasped together as she leaned forward, seeming too interested…

"Fine, doctor said I'd be feeling some side effects from the withdrawal" she nodded in understanding.

"Have you been feeling any symptoms?"

"it's harder to sleep and I guess I've been more irritable, but nothing major" I shrugged, she leaned back and wrote down some notes,

"So you have been off your medication for two weeks now?" I nodded in agreement "has your doctor explained what happens next?"

"Well he just said if it starts to happen again he'll put me straight back on it"

"and what do you think about that?" her stare made me rather uncomfortable,

"I don't know" I shrugged "I don't want to go back on them, but there's nothing much I can do about it" she nodded again and continued to write before putting her pen down on the desk her demeanour turning more gentle and kind,

"Cara, I want you to know if this all starts happening again, I want you to come to me first, I think we can work on it and turn this year around" I internally scoffed, but smiled for her sake. The first bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bag before she could ask any more questions, waving goodbye I left her office and made my way to my first English class of the year.

* * *

"As you all know there was indeed a body found in the woods last night, and I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened" I felt a slight nudge in my arm as I turned to look at the boy beside me, he passed a small, folded piece of paper and gestured for me to read it,

_I hear you're no longer doped up on meds, congrats_

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pen,

_**Who even says 'doped up' anymore? Thanks, I plan to throw a party, you're welcome to invite our table of asylum patients.**_

I carefully passed the note and I heard him scoff as he read my reply

"…you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, William Anderson" Mr Kidd scowled at the boy, his eyes narrowing "which is on your desk outlining your semester" Will ignored the teacher and continued to reply.

_I wonder if those crazy's can party_

_**Well you're crazy, can you party?**_

_I should be asking you that..._

The door swiftly opened and everyone's heads snapped to the front of the room, Vice principle, Mr Berkeley stood beside a unfamiliar face, the new girl stood their looking around nervously.

"Class this is our new student, Allison Agent, Please make her feel welcome" she walked across the room heading towards the empty seat next to me. Catching her eye, I gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back as she sat down. Not a moment later, Scott McCall turned to her and offered her a pen,

"Thanks" she smiled as Mr Kidd started the topic on kafka's metamorphasis.

* * *

I yank my locker door open, putting away my books and grabbing my scarf, throwing it around my neck. I pulled my phone out and checked for messages, none. My locker door slams shut and I jump as Will stands there,

"you coming to cheer me on in lacrosse practice?"

"What, you're actually trying out this year" I raised a brow and Will shrugged,

"Ms Morrell said it would be good for me, Exercise releases endorphins you know" I rolled my eyes, "but it would be really cool if you came"

"This still doesn't mean we're friends" he smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards the lacrosse field,

"So what about the new girl?"

"she's pretty" I shrugged,

"pretty hot!"

"I think you'll have competition there, I seen Scott Mccall going googly-eyed over her" I looked around to see Lydia speaking to Allison. Lydia's boyfriend Jackson had his arm draped around her waist and I also noticed a head of blonde highlights walking up to the couple that looked too familiar. I put my hand in front of Will, Stopping us in mid-walk.

"Lydia, I got your books" the blonde beamed at the redhead. I rolled my eyes and scoffed,

"she is such a suck up" I stated to Will.

"it weird to think you two are siblings"

"Half siblings Will, half." I enforced, looking back over at the group,

"Thanks Liv' will I be seeing you on Friday?" Lydia gave a sickly sweet smile to Oliva that made me want to throw up right there.

"Yeah, definitely" I rolled my eyes again and dragged Will towards the Lacrosse field, he stopped off at the boys locker room and I walked to the field and took a seat on the empty bleachers.

The ear piercing shrill of coach's whistle echoed throughout the lacrosse pitch, Will was shaking his shoulders and legs, trying to loosen them up. It was odd seeing him partake in any sport, never mind willingly. The team formed a line opposite the goal which Scott McCall seemed to be guarding. He was doubled over, holding his head in pain as the first player threw the ball, the ball hit him straight in the head and he fell back. I winced for him as everyone started to chuckle. He quickly got back up and loosened up his shoulders, taking a ready stance as the next player tried to shoot. He caught it easily and a small cheer came from his best friend "Stiles" Stilinski. One by one the team tried to get the ball in the goal, which proved ineffective and I noticed Will on the field shaking his head in shock. Jackson stepped up to the front of the line, pushing back another player with his stick. I started fiddling with my fingers, nervous for Mccall. I could feel Jacksons glare from the stands as he tightened his grip around his lacrosse stick. Jackson took a running start as he charged for McCall, pulling his stick back and aiming for either the goal or McCall's face. The ball launched forward at an incredible speed, but not quick enough as Scott's reflexes kicked in and caught the ball just in time. The small crowd cheered and Will looked at me in shock as I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders in surprise.

* * *

"Since when was Scott 'Severe asthmatic' McCall good at lacrosse?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous" I was driving Will home from school and he would not get over Scott at practice today.

"I'm not jealous," he sulked, "I just don't understand, you seen him last year, he couldn't walk 5 feet without falling over"

"Well maybe he spent his summer practising, but did you see Jackson's face when Scott blocked the goal, priceless!" I started to laugh, as I pulled up outside Wills house. He still looked rather irritated.

"hey, you done awesome today, okay" he started to smile and turned to me,

"That sounds like something a friend would say" he sang, I hit him hard in the arm.

"we're not friends Will, I just occasionally carpool you to school and we sit together at lunch so it looks like we're not complete losers" I corrected,

"Love you too" he rolled his eyes and got out the car, slamming he door shut and waving as he walked up the path to his house.

Once I made It to my house and pulled up outside my driveway. I wandered in and heard my mom greet me from the kitchen,

"Hey hon, how was school"

"Yeah fine" I replied, dropping my keys in the bowl at the side and heading upstairs to see the blonde she-witch come out of my room.

"Cara, hey" she greeted nervously, I crossed my arms.

"Olivia, What where you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Nothing" I noticed my brown boots she was hiding behind her back and yanked them out her grasp,

"What did I tell you about stealing my stuff!" I yelled.

"Hardly stealing, I was gonna' bring them back" she defended and I scoffed,

"Yeah right, come in my room again and I swear to god I will be an only child" I took the boots into my room and threw them on my bed. An overwhelming feeling of anger residing in the pit of my stomach.

"Cara, is Bella up there?" my mother yelled, I instinctively looked around my room for the canine companion.

"No!" I yelled back, heading back downstairs to see my mom looking around the house.

"I think she's ran away" she's mentioned, looking panicked.

"Mom it's fine, she wouldn't have gone far, I'll go look for her" I said, grabbing my keys and jacket.

The first place I looked was the preserve, I take Bella walks through here all the time so it seems like somewhere she'd run off to.

"Bella!" I yelled, walking through the trees, pulling my jacket tighter around me. "Where are you, dumb dog" I muttered under my breath.

"Bella!" I yelled again, letting out an exasperated sigh as I continued to scan the preserve. I jogged up behind a girl and tapped her on the shoulder, she only looked about twenty-three and had long brown hair.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, have you seen my dog, she's a Blue Merle Aussie shepherd, really blue eyes, about this high" I gestured with my hand how big Bella was and she looked at me in shock, I took a step back.

"you can see me?" she asked and I looked at her bamboozled.

"Of course I can see you? Why in the world would I not be able to see you?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Because well, I'm- I'm..." she stuttered "I'm dead."

I let out an irritated groan.

"Not again" I rubbed my temples and lightly hit my head a few times.

"what do you mean?" she took a step towards me,

"you, go away! I just managed to get off my meds and you're not getting me put back on them" I pointed to the hallucination in front of me.

"meds? What?" I ignored her,

"You're not real, you're not real" I chanted over and over, pacing back and forth, occasionally looking at the figure to see if she disappeared.

"I am real, listen," she grabbed my shoulders to stop me pacing and I jumped back, her hands were ice cold. "My name's Laura Hale, I was killed here last night, you have to help me"

"That's impossible" my heart was racing, it felt so real, like how it usually does.

"ask my brother Derek" I shook my head in disbelief,

"nice try! I ask Derek, he has no clue what I'm talking about and soon enough I'm back on my meds and in hospital"

"You have to believe me!"

"Sorry sister, you're on your own" I began to walk in the opposite direction,

"The body the police found!" she yelled, desperately trying to catch my attention, "It's mine, you'll see when they release the name Laura Hale!"

"Yeah? and then what?" I crossed my arms, not buying it.

"You come back here and help me and my brother find out who did this"

* * *

So that was chapter 1!

let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2 - Severe asthmatic my ass

Chapter 2!

Just a little authors note, this is planned to be a Cara/Stiles story for anyone who's wondering.

I also **do not** own teen wolf and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Safe to say we got a call from the Veterinarian, Dr Deaton, last night. Some stupid driver hit Bella with their car and she broke her leg. Dr Deaton says she'll be fine, but she has a splint so we can't take her home until tomorrow.

I didn't sleep well last night. With my dog getting hit by a car and the whole encounter in the preserve, I was a little on edge. The thing was...I didn't know whether to tell my doctor or not. I mean, It would be rational to tell my doctor, but my mind has never felt so clear. Since being off my meds I feel like I live within reality, if that makes sense... I don't feel like a drooling shell of a person, which is really great actually.

I sat down at the lunch table, greeting my _'peers'_ as Ms Morrell calls them. We all attend Ms Morrell for counselling and she thought it would be a good idea for us to connect and make friends. Looking around the table, I can see that she was so wrong...

** Emma Jennings ** is the class klepto. She was caught stealing erasers from teachers desks back in 7th grade. Dark hair and kind of ruggish. Everyone's pretty sure she gave herself a 'stick and poke' tattoo when she was fourteen years old.

sitting opposite her would be** James Andrews;** Blonde hair, thick framed glasses and social anxiety so bad he never shows up to school. He was caught having a severe panic attack in the toilet because the teacher asked him to read a chapter of 'To kill a mockingbird'

**Tiffany Rodgers **is the other blonde of the table. She's a Narcissistic bitch, literally. She was diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder last summer. The girl's literally slept with everyone and has a habit of letting everyone know about it...

Finally, my all time favourite. **William Anderson; **Brown hair as messed up as his mind. he's a Major depressive. He's also the only reason I sit at this table, everyone else is about as sharp as a marble and Will can actually hold an intelligent conversation.

"you coming to try-outs?" he asked me as I was fiddling with my food. Nodding more for the sake of it instead of actually paying attention. "you okay Cara?" he nudged my arm and my head snapped up. noticing the concern on his face.

"Yeah fine, shouldn't you be getting ready anyway?" I asked, gesturing to his watch. he furrowed his brows and shook his head,

"I've got time, what's up?" he asked, and I shrugged my shoulders,

"Nothin', I'm fine, now go I'll see you on the pitch" I pushed him, giving him a reassuring smile as he hesitantly stood up throwing his backpack over his shoulder, eyeing me with curiosity the whole time.

"If you're sure?" i rolled my eyes and pointed towards the lacrosse field.

"Go, before coach makes you do suicide runs" I ordered, he turned and walked out the cafeteria leaving me with the group. I went back to fiddling with my food, knowing it would pass the time better than these three.

"So what's going on with you and Will?" Tiffany asked, leaning forward trying to pick up on any information about us.

"Nothing, not that it's any of your business" I glared, she sat there with a smug smile on her face.

"I remember before you joined our little group, it was Will and I who were friends, kinda like how you two are now"

"then he realised how incredibly boring and vain you are?" I sneered, picking up the apple from my tray and taking a bite from it.

"No, then we had sex" she said with such bluntness I almost missed it. The apple fell from my hand as I realised what she said. Emma spat out the water she was drinking and James sat there fiddling awkwardly with his glasses. Is as though the room suddenly went silent. The thought of Will and Tiffany made me want to throw up, and it wasn't in jealousy or anything, it was in pure disgust and repulsion. Tiffany of all people!

"Really Tiff, it's lunch do you mind?" Emma asked, clearly annoyed. Tiffany just shrugged her shoulders. I was still in shock, Will also never mentioned anything to me, not that he really had a reason to, but that was beside the point! I looked to Tiffany and she continued to sit there, waiting for my over dramatic reaction, waiting for me to flip the table and confess my underlying love for my friend. I mentally laughed at the thought.

"I'm going to watch the try-outs" Picking up my books, Tiffany waved goodbye to me, Making me clench my teeth and grimace back at her

* * *

The players were all gathered around coach by the time I had arrived. from what I could guess, coach was giving the players a pep talk before the game. They would make little movements like occasionally shaking their arms or their legs as if to warm up their bodies, an eruption of cheers finished the talk as the players spread out into two teams facing against each other. The whistle signalled the game beginning and the two teams broke out in a frenzy of trying to catch the ball. They passed from player to player and it landed in McCalls net. He ran towards the goal with great speed only to be taken down by Jackson Dick-more. It started up again and Scott quickly grabbed the ball, weaving in and out of the players. Coming up to the three defenders who formed a wall preventing him from scoring. In the last second, Scott jumped in the air and front flipped over the players, throwing the ball and scoring a goal. I made an inhumane screech as the audience cheered with me and Scott threw his arms up in joy.

"McCall, get over here" Coach gestured. Scott took his helmet off and ran over to Flinstock, with the gestures Coach Flinstock was making he was either really angry at Scott or really happy at Scott, it was difficult to tell.

"You're starting buddy, you made first line!" We cheered again, Scott sat down beside Stiles who looked more on edge than happy for his best friend. I looked over to Will and he shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment. The game continued as one by one Players were chosen for the team. Will was put in defence which was 'good enough for him' so he told me anyway...

Friday eventually crept up and I hadn't heard or seen any more of this 'Laura Hale' Must have just been a one time cause, maybe a side effect from the lack of medication. I was currently lying on my bed, checking Facebook when I heard a slight knock on my door.

"Come in" I yelled, Olivia wandered through the door with that smile I know all to well, "What?" I asked, shutting my laptop lid and placing it beside me on the bed.

"How would you like to spend your evening drunk with hot lacrosse players?" she beamed,

"No thanks" I said. Picking up my phone from the beside table I checked for any new messages, none.

"C'mon Cara, it's Lydia's party tonight and I actually managed to get you an invite!"

"I thought everyone was invited?"

"No, everyone turns up, but you were specifically invited"

"Aww how sweet of her" I rolled my eyes, "But no, I'll stay home and cover for you as you neglect to tell Mom and Bill you're going to a sophomore party"

"they're only a year older, besides it's date night I'll probably be home before those two!"

"You're still a junior, junior" I teased, Standing up and placing a patronising hand on her shoulder, she shrugged me off.

"fine, suit yourself, don't say I never invite you anywhere" she huffed opening up my closet.

"what are you doing?" I asked as she started rummaging through my wardrobe occasionally picking out items until her eyes landed on my emerald mini dress.

"Can I borrow this?" she asked and I groaned, snatching the dress off her and holding it protectively.

"It's my favourite!"

"I'll take good care of it, I promise!" she pleaded batting her eyelashes and I continued to cling to the dress. the more her eyelashes fluttered, the less grip I had on it. I hate her.

"If only you were as innocent as you looked, you wreck it, you pay for it!" I warned, she beamed and ran through to her room. I swiftly followed as she placed the green dress on her bed and started to look through her closet for shoes, Sitting down on her bed I thought about all the worst case scenario's that could happen at Lydia's, what if she drinks too much, what if someone gives her pot, what if she has sex with some random guy, she's only fifteen! I grabbed her blue teddy bear 'Fred' that was lying next to me and started fiddling with it trying to get my mind off of everything bad that could possibly happen tonight.

"Why do you even hang around with Lydia anyway?" I asked, trying to find a new train of thought.

"She's not that bad, everyone thinks she really superficial and stuff, but she's not" Olivia replied picking up a pair of black heels, nodding at herself and placing them on the bed "Did you know she's super smart? Like really smart?"

"No way, you're trying to tell me that strawberry blonde bimbo is smart" I raised an eyebrow. Liv' glared at me, but nodded as she walked over to the jewellery box on top of her dresser, pulling out some gold earrings.

"She's not a bimbo Cara, you two actually have a lot in common" she said, putting in the earrings and snorting at the look of disgust within my facial features.

"Hilarious" I deadpanned.

"You wouldn't be able to drive me there would you?" she asked.

"I guess I could" I stood up and walked over to her jewellery box, Picking out a nice gold bracelet to match her earrings. she then thanked me by moaning about me distracting her from getting ready as she aggressively pushed me out her room and slammed the door behind me.

ugh sisters...

* * *

"Okay no drugs, if you put you're drink down, leave it, don't do tequila without salt and lime and no sex…like at all" I listed looking at Lydia's house, seeing a few drunk teens stumbling outside. My stomach churned at the thought of 'Liv being here, but I reminded myself, the cops will probably break it up in an hour or so.

"Okay mom" she taunted, opening the car door and sliding out, straightening out her dress and leaning down to be level with me, "Thanks for the ride"

"Call me and I'll come pick you up" she nodded and slammed the door waving as she walked up the path. I drove off and headed down the road, the radio blaring and I was aimlessly driving around beacon hills, not quite ready to go home yet. I started singing along to the upbeat track and let all the stress melt away.

"Ugh I hate this song."

I screamed and the car swerved into the opposite lane. I madly turned the wheel, my heart beating out my chest as I steadied the car back into to right side.

"Are you trying to kill me!" I gasped,

"Oh don't be so dramatic" Laura complained, I could sense the eye roll and look of irritation coming my way, but I kept my eyes on the road.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked, my grip tightening on the wheel. She's not real, she's not real... _  
_

"look, there's a psycho killer out there and I have no time for you to figure out you're **not **crazy" I sat in silence, part of me trying to process this, the other part trying to keep my sanity. I pulled the car over on the side of the road and shut the engine off.

"Okay, let's say I'm **not crazy**" I used my fingers to gesture air quotes, "How do you expect me to stop a Psycho killer, I'm sixteen with a severe lack of upper body strength"

"don't be stupid, you couldn't stop him" she sneered "But Derek could, if he had the advantage of knowing who they are" My hands were trembling in fear and I couldn't even form a coherent sentence, I shook my head in disbelief.

"This can't be right, you can't be real"

"Look I have no idea how you can see dead people either, but we gotta work together in this or more people will end up dead or worse" I don't know what to think, or do for that matter, Laura stared at me expectantly. I wanted to say no, I really wanted to say no actually. Why would I even think about saying yes, maybe because there's a slight twinge in my stomach every time I think about saying no. Maybe because if this is somehow real I would feel responsible for future deaths. Maybe because every time I see Laura, I see how desperate she is. Maybe, just maybe, I'm actually staring to believe it.

"What do you remember before you died?"

* * *

That my friends was chapter two!

let me know what you think!


End file.
